


She knew they were demons

by StripesnBooks



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks
Summary: What if the boys hadn't looked quite so human in their demon forms. What if Mika had looked during the fight with Malix. Little ficlets on what might have happened.





	She knew they were demons

“IZROUL!”  
In a flash of light, Damien appears. “Here I am.” His smile isn’t quite happy. Perhaps because of the demons littered throughout the room.  
“Really?” Malix laughs at the two of you. “You summon the useless one?”  
Damien stares coldly at the devil. He walks towards him. Malix snorts and his gun appears in his hand.  
“Say goodbye to your pretty boy!”  
Mika tries to jump forward, but suddenly Eris is there, holding her back. Mika shoots a snarl at the woman devil, but her head shoots back at the sound of a gunshot, her eyes darting to Damien. There is no wound. Damien is still walking forward. Malix does not look happy.  
“Fucking die already!” Malix lets go shot after shot, but nothing hits Damien.  
Mika feels relief, and confusion, but her fear is growing. But now it has nothing to do with the devils around her. Her fear is because Damien is smiling. Not happy, of course. And not the sad or gentle smile that has come to warm her heart. As Damien gets close to Malix, the devil grabs his head and slams him into the concrete floor. The form dissipates in purple smoke. Mika gasps. The gathered devils move away from the spot, muttering amongst themselves. Malix stays in place.  
“Why are you hiding pretty boy?! Scared?!” Malix’s voice has lost its confidence.  
“No,” a voice echoes around the room, “But you are, aren’t you, Malix?” The voice is Damien’s, but it has an ethereal quality. But worse, the voice sounds sadistically amused.  
“SHUT UP!” Malix fires his gun in the air. Eris’ grip on Mika’s arm tightens. “COME OUT COWARD!”  
“Your mind is practically screaming out your fear. You can’t even move from that spot, can you?” Damien’s voice is practically laughing. Mika shivers.   
All around Malix, shadowy figures appear and begin to close in. the devils eyes are wide in fear, and he fires wildly into the shadows. Eris releases her grip on Mika and barks for the others to get out. A pair of hands covers Mika’s eyes.  
“It’s me. Don’t look.” Sam’s voice calms her down, but she thinks about what he said. Don’t look. Why? But then she hears screams, and the sound of what she thinks might be ripping flesh. Maybe it was best to follow orders.  
“Damien! Enough!” James calls out.   
“I’m almost done.” Damien’s voice is still amused. In the back could be heard what Mika knew had to be the sound of dripping blood.  
“You’ve done enough. We can take care of the rest.” James sounds... frustrated? Angry? ... Scared?  
Footsteps sound like they are coming towards Mika, and she can’t hold back anymore. She tears away from Sam’s hands.  
She can’t seem to catch her breath. Her lungs won’t expand. They just won’t. In front of her is not the boy she had come to trust. In his place is a shadow. The shadow figure is humanoid, and the face does resemble Damien’s, but it is not the same. It is longer, inhumanly so, and his eyes are set deep in his skull slit pupils lain horizontally, like a goat. The eyes are staring at her. but Mika is still taking it all in. His hair is longer, but looks almost greasy and stringy, falling around his eyes but too think to cover them. His hair is no longer orange; in fact all of him is almost see through and shades of gray. The only exceptions are his eyes, glowing purple. His teeth are thin and sharp, not close together or evenly set. His torso is humanoid, with black tattoos woven over what could pass as skin. His legs are also like a goat, but longer and thinner, indeed it looks like he was simply stretched out and bent at strange angles. From his head were curved horns. It looks as if Mika could put out her hand and it would pass right through him. As if in a daze, she puts her hand out to do so, but stops when she sees his feet. Hooves. They leave a trail of blood behind them. Her eyes wander to where the trail begins. And they find Malix. Mika manages to turn before she vomits onto the floor and covers her eyes. Everything is quiet, with only small noises as the boys clean up the scene. Rustling of blankets. The pop of a cork from a bottle.   
Damien speaks. “Mika...” his voice is human now. But he can’t find the words. He can’t explain what happened, or what he really is. He can only hear her thinking one thing, over and over.  
She had known they were demons. They told her, right from the start. They were demons.


End file.
